


Эндорфины

by SovietSatin



Category: Aquarium (Russia Band), Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: — Чего ты дрожишь? Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно.
Relationships: Boris Grebenshikov/Andrey Romanov
Kudos: 1





	Эндорфины

— Вот, — Боря поставил перед Дюшей большую кружку и тарелку с парочкой пирожных, — Свежие, кушай.

От холода и усталости тело Дюши предательски ныло, руки почти не слушались, а лёгкий крем, которым были промазаны меж собой коржи пирожного, выходил за края, падал на блюдце и норовил Дюшу испачкать — приходилось слизывать.

Сладкий черный чай приятно согревал тело, от кружки ладони жгло. Боря ласково большим пальцем стёр с дюшиных губ остатки крема и в нос поцеловал.

— Устал?

— Немного.

— Ты со мной ляжешь или отдельно постелить?

— С тобой. — Дюша выпалил это на одном дыхании, не думая, а повинуясь мимолётному веянию своей души.

Он залпом допил оставшееся в кружке и взволнованно закусил губу, обдумав сказанное — целая ночь под боком у Бори, наверное без одежды.

— Пойдём, я тебе какую-нибудь футболку найду.

У Бори дома беспорядок, повсюду наставлены странные книги, листочки, расписанные стихами, лежали и вовсе под ногами. В комнате по стенке съехала гитара, завалившись на бок.

Одеяло валялось хаотичным комком поверх подушек, покрывало и вовсе на полу — постель не была заправлена, — но Боря кивнул, предлагая сесть, и полез в шкаф. Скоро в его руках появилась заношенная бежевая футболка. И на секунду у Дюши проскочила слабая надежда, что пахнуть она будет борей, а не едким порошком.

— Самая большая, и, в принципе, должна налезть, — Боря сощурился, тряся ею рядом с Дюшей, — Вырос ты сильно, а я и не замечал. Если будет неудобно, я тебе рубашку найду: они у меня свободные.

Футболка полетела в Дюшу.

А Дюша завис, разглядывая начавшего раздеваться Борю: как спина напрягалась, под бледной кожей мышцы двигались, как изгиб поясницы выделялся без одежды.

— Ты не против, если я в одном белье?

— Нет.

Дюша дёрнулся, моментально стащив с себя рубашку, брюки скинул себе же под ноги — старался имитировать незаинтересованность, — да толком не разобрал, где у футболки перед. Боря засмеялся.

— Смотри, не стесняйся.

Он подошёл, навис сверху и Дюшу под подбородком погладил, толкнув ладонью в грудь.

— Ляг повыше.

Дюша послушно отполз назад.

Боря встал перед ним на колени и погладил щиколотку, медленно ведя пальцами выше. Прикосновения его мягкие, осторожные, но совсем не невинные, а Дюша трясся, не понимая, чего ожидать: то ли обычных ласк, то ли большего — запретного и манящего.

От мысли о втором бросило в жар.

Прихватив резинку белья, Боря потянул его вниз, и Дюша затрясся так, что и карандаш не удержал бы — выронил, потому что не знал, что делать с ним будут, боялся теперь ещё сильнее. А Боря прикусил кожу на бедре, след появившийся лаская языком.

— Чего ты дрожишь? Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Ртом. Ты же трогал себя руками, верно? Я сделаю почти так же. Или не надо?

Дюша посмотрел на мягкие борины губы, что касались внутренней стороны бедра, на волосы его, немного растрёпанные, в разные стороны торчащие. И на нежный взгляд, полный ожидания.

И решился.

— Надо. Только, разве тебе будет хорошо?

— Будет. Не переживай.

И губы уже не на бёдрах.

У Бори во рту тепло и мокро, язык оказался шершавым. Дюше стыдно, у него щёки наверняка горели, а взгляд отвести не мог — смотрел, как раз за разом бледная головка оказывалась меж пухлых губ, как Боря вбирал до конца. И Дюша застонал. Застонал несдержанно и громко, потому что не был к этим ощущениям готов, не знал, что так может быть, не представлял. Да и как тут представить?

Ведь Боря дразнил, заставляя Дюшу на него смотреть, целовал головку, изредка проводя языком, да ухмылялся всё наглее. Заглатывал целиком, а потом, назло, прохладным дыханием щекотал — Дюша на постели прогибался, не зная, как по-другому выразить свои чувства. И, не сдержавшись, Дюша схватил Борю за волосы на затылке и на себя потянул, пытаясь заставить двигаться как до этого — ритмично и глубоко — бёдрами подался навстречу, но Боря закашлялся.

— А вот этого не надо, — он положил ладонь Дюше на живот, — Я давлюсь, лежи смирно.

— Прости пожалуйста.

Поглаживая Борю по щеке, Дюша расслабился, стараясь запретить себе любые движения — было не сложно, в голову адекватные мысли не лезли. Всё о происходящем. И получалось у Дюши только тихо скулить такое привычное «Боря», с каждым движением всё громче: бёдра затрясло, и тело стало каким-то мягко-одервенелым, и Борины движения прекратились — он замер, не выпустив изо рта член, дожидаясь, пока Дюша обмякнет безвольно.

Повернувшись на бок, Боря меж дюшиных ног свернулся клубочком, голову на живот положил и поглаживал неторопливо под коленкой. И это поглаживание, кажется, для Дюши в этот момент стало всем миром — он дышал тяжело, силясь понять, что произошло, но в голове было приятно пусто и легко.

— Поцеловать тебя?

— Что?

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— У меня во рту твое семя — тебе может быть мерзко.

— Я не знаю, будет ли мне мерзко, поэтому целуй.

Приподнявшись, Боря подался вперёд — давно проржавевшие пружины под ним перекатисто скрипнули, диван прогнулся. Поцелуй оказался почему-то со странноватым сладким привкусом и куда более пошлым, чем раньше. Но не мерзким, не отталкивающим.

Боря извернулся, сгребая Дюшу в объятия, в одеяло укутывая, как в кокон. Ему надо бы, разомлев окончательно, спокойно уснуть, но от резко появившегося вопроса Дюша едва ли не падает на пол, Борю испугав:

— Ты же наверное тоже хотел, так почему не сказал? Я мог бы попробовать.

— Спи, глупый. Я делал это не для себя: я хотел доставить удовольствие тебе, и надеюсь, что у меня получилось. Не засоряй себе голову.

— Но…

— Завтра попробуешь, если хочешь. Хорошо?

— Да.

Успокоившись и отпустив все свои переживания, Дюша чуть поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее в бориных руках. Тело больше не болело. 


End file.
